


A Play with FamILY  (Logince)

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders (youtube), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Week 2018, Prince Nephew Roman, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Wizard Uncle Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Roman is a heroic knight and Logan is the Evil uncle wizard.





	A Play with FamILY  (Logince)

Platonic Week 01.22.2018

Roman approached the cave with a noble blade, ready to attack the Wizard and his dragon to save his father and brother. 

The wizard Logan had kidnapped his father, Thomas, and His older brother had come to talk to the Wizard. Patton left three days ago, and it was a priority to get them back.

Roman paused as the Wizard made himself known, “Greetings Prince Roman, I’m sure you are here for Thomas and Patton.” He wore a large black cloak with royal blue lining.

He held a great book before him, but it was closed. He didn’t look like he was going to fight Roman, but the young Prince didn’t lower his guard.

“Fight me like a man! Draw your sword and dragon!”

“Roman…this is the reason you can’t be King, you never listen.” a fond smirk worked it’s way on the Wizard’s face.

Roman couldn’t help but giggle, “I know…Hello to you too Logan.” Logan chuckled and beckoned for Roman to come with him.

His nephew was extremely hard headed, but so were his other nephew. Thomas wanted a few days to spend time with him and Virgil, but Patton came afterwards. It wasn’t their fault that Sanders tend to be stubborn.

Virgil, being a dragon, would be pleased to play knight with his big cousin. Roman would then fight against him, the “Evil” twin to the King.

Such as tradition…


End file.
